<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfortunate theif by EnergeticPurpleLizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764662">Unfortunate theif</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard'>EnergeticPurpleLizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deal With the Devil, Demons, F/M, Hell, Reader is a theif, undertones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorcerer Quan chi is pleasantly surprised when the theif of his amulet is brought to him on her knees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quan Chi/Original Female Character(s), quan chi/ reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfortunate theif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft cry escaped s/o’s throat as she was roughly thrown to the marble floor below. Fire raged all around her, the smoke made her eyes burn and tear up. The chains wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides, they were hot and painful.</p><p>Two soulless red eyes stared down at her. S/o felt her blood go icy cold despite the hellish environment. A large green demon approached the pale man sitting on the throne in front of her. An outstretched claw offered him a skull shaped amulet. The man briskly took it before giving the demon a dismissive wave.</p><p>Somehow, when the creature left, s/o felt more endangered than before. “So, you’re the little rat who made off with my amulet?” The man mused, twirling the object between his fingers. “It doesn’t have much worth to me, or really any worth at all. It makes me wonder, out of everything you could have taken, why was this your choice?”</p><p>The thief said nothing, her eyes drilled into the floor praying that it would open up and swallow her, taking her far away from this place. She knew she was shaking, from the fear or the pain she did not know.</p><p>Suddenly, an object was placed under her chin, lifting her gaze up. It was his boot. The amusement in his eyes was fading, “I haven’t cut out your tongue yet, rat.”</p><p>He had arched his foot to where she could not break away, hesitantly she spoke, “I- I was told you can bring people back from the dead!” She stuttered out, “I was… going to hold it for ransom for you to resurrect somebody-“</p><p>Cold laughter filled the air, “really?! That’s it?” He barked out. “What a simple minded fool…”</p><p>A rush of agonizing hatred filled s/o to the brim, “don’t you dare mock my pain! You heartless bastard!” She thrusted herself to her feet, launching herself at him, only for his magic to surround her body, holding her in place.</p><p>His eyes widened for a second before a cruel smile crept onto his face. “So it seems the little rat has a bite. How intriguing. Tell me, little rat. Who do you desire to bestow life upon?”</p><p>Struggling against his magic, she gave the sorcerer a death glare. “My brother.” She seethed as she felt the magic tighten around her.</p><p>“Hmm, then I sense a possible deal.” He arose from his throne, circling the helpless girl. “I am Quan chi, temporal ruler of the netherrealm. I can indeed restore your brother, IF you do something for me, little thief.”</p><p>“And what the hell would that be?” She managed to growl as the pressure increased. Quan chi smiled, approaching her and grabbing her chin to face him.</p><p>“Stealing an amulet. Simple.” He chuckled darkly. “Specifically an amulet from Shang Tsung.”</p><p>Quan chi grinned when he saw her flinch at the name. “No.” She stated firmly. “I won’t do that.”</p><p>She screamed out breathlessly, she couldn’t breath, the invisibility pressure surrounding her body was too much. She felt dizzy. “I wasn’t aware you had a choice rat.” A loud thud sounded as s/o was released. On her knees, she desperately drank in the hot air.</p><p>A hand was placed under her chin, pulling her head back to look at quan chi who stood behind her. “If you ever want to see your brother again, you better be prepared to serve me, pet.”</p><p>“And if I refuse?” She grunted out, a look of hatred boring into him. Suddenly, he let go of her, the chains around her dispersed into the air as he walked over to his throne and sat down.</p><p>“Then you are free to leave. If you are not dead or willing to serve, I have no use for you.” He said simply but the shit eating grin on his face knew that she was indeed willing. S/o snarled, eyes blazing. She wanted to leave, she wanted to spit in the bastards face on the way out but…</p><p>She needed to save her brother, no matter the cost. “I’ll do it.” She let out a shaky breath, s/o was literally dealing with the devil. “What do you need?”</p><p>“A simple trinket. An amulet. It’s within Shang Tsung’s west wing treasure room.” He smiled, crossing his legs. “I’m sure somebody with your… talents, can get such a… inconsequential item?”</p><p>S/o closed her eyes, sighing before turning to face him. “I get this amulet, deliver it, and you PROMISE to bring back my brother?”</p><p>“He will be returned to you, pet.” He assured her. “Perhaps, you both will have a place in my service, depending on the outcome of all this.”</p><p>She hated how vague he was being, but s/o knew his type, she wasn’t going to get anything more specific out of him. “Deal.”</p><p>The thrilling glint in his eyes should have warned the poor girl of the fate she had just sealed for herself. By the end of the week, she would become a pet to the sorcerer, whether she was willing or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>